What Would You Do?
by PinoyHeart165
Summary: Sasusaku AU. Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since they were younger. How does that go for them? They always want to be there for each other. SasukeOOC. Bad summary, the story may be better than it sounds so please read! :D


Eight-year-old Sasuke Uchiha and his best friend, who is the same age as him, Sakura Haruno, were sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree in Old Konoha Park. There, the two children would escape everything, play, talk, and spend time together.

Today, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting against the tree. They just finished playing tag, and after Sasuke won, the two decided to rest. Sakura was so tired that she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, which caused a blush on both of their faces. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Hn?" He replied. "What would you do if I got hurt? Like, if I hurt my hand or fell on my head?" The little girl asked.

The young Uchiha tapped his chin and thought about what she asked him. Finally, he answered. "I would take care of you and make sure you get better! That way, we can still play together!" He told her. The pink-haired girl beamed, showing off her missing tooth. "Really?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded his head as he graced a small smile. "Really," he repeated.

* * *

><p>-Two years later-<p>

Ten-year-old Sasuke was running on the academy playground, looking for his best pink-haired friend. _Where is she?_ He thought. _She was supposed to meet me at the swings._

Sasuke made his way to the end of the playground where the fountain was. He sat down on the edge of the fountain glumly. _I guess she doesn't want to play with me today._ The child thought. Closing his eyes, Sasuke listened to everything around him; the screaming of his classmates, the rushing water of the fountain, crying-

Wait, crying? Sasuke stood up and started looking around. When he saw a flash of pink, he immediately ran over. Sakura was covering her face while three girls were bullying her. "Sakura-chan!" He called out as he ran.

The three girls who were bullying Sakura stopped as soon as they saw him, and blushed and giggled. "H-Hi Sasuke-kun!" They greeted. Sasuke ignored them and ran to his best friend's side, aiding her to stand. He wrapped his arm around her, and she cried into his shoulder.

Seeing her cry maddened him. He looked at the three girls and glared at them. "What did you do? Why did you make her cry?" He demanded. The girl in the middle stepped up shyly. "W-well, she is weird and we don't like her, and we want you to play with us! Not her!" She said.

Sakura started sobbing harder into his shoulder. Not wanting to speak to the girls anymore, Sasuke walked with Sakura in his arm as she cried. He brought her to the fountain where he was before as he sat her down on the edge next to him.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her quietly. She sniffed, and nodded. "I...I'm fine Sasuke-kun. Thanks for helping me." Sakura said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"No problem!" He replied, smiling at her as well. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. "Hn?" He replied.

"What would you do if I got bullied again?" She asked quietly. "I would protect you and make sure that you're always safe." He answered confidently. "I want to protect you now, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke told her. Sakura looked up at her best friend, and smiled. "And I want to protect you too, Sasuke-kun!" She announced!

"Ew! But you're just a girl!" He replied. "So?" She asked. "Boys always protect the girls! Boys are strong!" Sasuke said. _Well, I want to be strong too! Just like you, Sasuke-kun! That way, you won't always have to protect me!_ Sakura thought as they started walking back to their class.

* * *

><p>-Five years later-<p>

It was a Friday night as fifteen-year-old Sasuke was finishing up his homework. When he finished, he looked at the time. _11:30? Damn, I hate how long homework takes me,_ he thought. Sasuke yawned as he stood up and made his way towards his bed.

_Today was a pain. I had so many exams, a ton of homework, and my fan-girls stalking me again!_ Sasuke thought, replaying his day as he lied down on his bed. _I'm so tired from today, all I wanna do now is sleep..._

As his eyes started to close, Sasuke's phone went off. His eyes shut wide open, and he cursed as he heard his phone. It took him a few seconds, however, to realize that the ring-tone that was playing was the ring-tone he saved for one person...

Sasuke grabbed his phone and opened it without hesitation. "Sakura?" He answered groggily. _"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" _He heard her answer. "Sakura, are you okay?" He replied worriedly. "C-could y-you come a-and get m-me? I-I'm at our tree." She stuttered, fighting back tears.

Sasuke jumped out of his bed, snatching his keys from his side table. "Don't move. I'm on my way." He said, storming out the door.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Sakura sat down at the base of the tree, her head in her lap as she cried out. Sasuke just turned onto the road, and honked his horn. Sakura looked up, and sighed in relief. Sasuke ran out of the car, not bothering to close it, and ran to his best friend.

"Sakura!" He called as he ran to her. "Sasuke-kun!" She replied, running into his arms. When she was in his arms, he buried his face into her hair as she cried into his chest. Sasuke took note that Sakura was wearing a skirt and a tank top in the middle of a cold night, while he was clad in his basketball shorts, black t-shirt, and a light jacket. He let go of her quickly to strip his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Sakura smiled at him as he walked her back to his car and opened the back seat, allowing her to sit before sliding in himself. "Saks, what happened?" He asked when she calmed down.

"W-well, you know how Rishi and I were dating, right?" She started. Sasuke immediately jumped to conclusions. "He hurt you? Damn it, I'm gonna kill him the next change I get," He muttered. Sakura's eyes widened as she shook her head no. "No no no! He just helped me realize something before we decided to break up." She told him.

Sasuke's angered expression was replaced by a confused one. "Hn?" Sakura smiled a little before continuing. "Ever since I was younger, I used to really like this boy. And I think I may love him. But when Rishi and I started dating, I guess I kind of forgot about my feelings for him and started seeing him as a friend.

"Rishi and I have been dating for a few months already, and our relationship hasn't been well lately. I started thinking about that boy again, and how I feel about him. Rishi started to see this too. He told me that I should go after who I really love, and we broke up." Sakura finished, sighing in relief.

Sasuke's eyes softened. "So, why were you crying?" He asked her. "Because, I want to go after the guy I truly love, but he only sees me as a friend." She said, tears forming in her eyes again. He felt a pang in his heart, hearing her say those words. _Sakura, why don't you see me, and how I feel?_ "Well," Sasuke started, "If the lucky guy doesn't love you the way you should be loved, he should expect a nice beating anytime soon," He announced triumphantly smirking.

Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun?" She said. "Yeah?" he asked. "What would you do if I the guy I love and I got together?" She asked gently. Another pang in his heart. Placing a fake smile on his face, he looked at her. "I would be happy that you found the guy," he said. _As long as you're happy,_ he thought, _Then you can be with him. Even if it's not me._

Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed. _Sasuke-kun, why am I only a friend to you?_ "Sasuke-kun?" She said again. "Yeah?" he said looking at her.

"Promise me that we'll always be together, and we'll always be there for each other. Okay?" She asked, sticking out her little finger. He smirked at her childish antics, and wrapped his larger pinky around hers. "Promise,"

* * *

><p>-Three years later-<p>

Sasuke was standing at the airport with his best friend in his arms. After they graduated high school, Sakura was accepted into a college known for their medical program. Ever since he knew her, Sasuke knew that Sakura wanted to become a doctor.

She was leaving today.

In ten minutes.

Sakura was leaving _him._

Tears dripping down her face, Sakura forced herself to look up at Sasuke, who wore a heart-breaking expression on his face. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sakura?" He whispered. "W-what would you do if I was moving?" She asked him, crying harder.

He let out a shuddering sigh. "I...I would let you go, so you can do what you've always wanted to do. I would miss you. I would call you, write to you, stay in contact with you." He told her.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, when she was cut-off by the intercom. _"Flight 15 boarding to America. Gate open at 6B. Plane leaves in five minutes."_ More and more tears came to her face, as his shocked expression graced his face.

It was time.

Time to let her go.

Without him.

"Well," Sasuke said, trying to sound happy, "It's time! You've got a flight to catch, Saks, and you are not missing it!" He said, picking up her suitcase, walking with her to her gate. Sakura's free hand slipped around his, and they squeezed.

At her gate, Sasuke handed Sakura her suitcase. She looked at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Sasuke-kun," She whispered, before jumping into his arms. "Bye Saks. Write to me when you're settled down. Let me know how everything goes. We can talk as much as we can. I promise." He said, letting go.

Sakura sighed, as she turned around and started walking until she passed her gate. When she passed, she turned around, and saw Sasuke still there. He put on a small smile, and raised his hand to her, his wave goodbye. She smiled a sad smile at him, and turned around, and kept walking. When she was at the end of the gate, she turned around once more, and saw Sasuke sitting on one of the chairs, hands buried in his face. Sakura teared up once more, and whispered what she was about to tell him._"I love you, Sasuke-kun,"_

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up at 6:00 a.m. It was time for her to go to work once again at the hospital. Sighing, she got out of the bed and made her way to get ready.<p>

At around 8:00 in the morning, Sakura walked in wearing her hospital attire, consisting of her white coat and her scrubs. Immediately, a nurse came up to her. "Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! Please, hurry! There is a young man in the emergency room! He was seriously hurt in a car crash. He told us to bring him to this hospital, and he won't accept help from anyone else but you." The nurse told her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why me?" She asked. "I... I'm not sure, but please, help him!" the nurse said, hurrying back to the ER.

Sakura had a fast pace to the ER where she was let through the doors. She saw the nurse again, who pointed out her patient. And Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

Sasuke saw her, and smirked through his oxygen mask. She walked over to his body, and held his hand. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried out. Sakura felt Sasuke's hand lightly squeeze hers. "Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun!"

Snapping out of her state, Sakura's medical instincts kicked in. "I want him into surgery ASAP! There seems to be broken glass in his system. He has some severe burns. He also has major blood loss, so I want him on an IV now! And make sure he's put under sedation." She ordered the nurses, still holding his hand.

"S-Sakura?" He asked. "Yeah?" She said. "W-What would you do if I told you I-I was dying?" He asked her. Sakura took a sharp breath. "I would save you from death, right now, Sasuke-kun! Don't say that! You'll be okay!" She reassured him, before he started to fall unconscious.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! It's just the sedation you'll be okay." She said again, before going to the operating room. _I guess now it's my turn to protect him, like how he protected me when we were younger. Sasuke-kun, I'm going to protect you from death._

* * *

><p>-Three days later-<p>

Sakura heard a knock on her office door. "Come in!" She called. The door opened, revealing a patient's smiling face.

"Oh, hey!" She greeted, giving her patient a hug. "Hey, Saks. These are for you." Sasuke said, pulling out a bouquet of flowers from behind him. Sasuke's surgery was a success and he was released from the hospital today. He was allowed to leave.

Sakura sighed. "Aw, Sasuke-kun who knew you could be such a sweetheart?" She cooed, walking back to her desk and putting the flowers into a vase. Sasuke closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch in her office.

"So, Sakura," He started. "How have you been?" Sasuke turned his face away, hiding the blush creeping up on his face. Sakura looked at him, and smiled. She stood up and made her way to the couch, sitting next to him. "I've been good. Finally became what I wanted to be, huh? What about you Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I've been good. Dad retired, and Itachi and I are now the co-owners of the company. We were on a business trip here when I got into an accident. I was actually on my way to see you." Sasuke admitted, blushing a little bit more.

Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato. Sasuke noticed this, and smirked. _Hn. Still cute._ He thought. With both of them not talking, an awkward silence filled the air.

After a couple moments of silence, Sakura decided to speak up. "So, Sasuke-kun..." She started, fearing what she was about to ask. "Hn?" He replied, looking up at her. "Do you...ah, have a...girlfriend?" She asked with a flushed face.

Sasuke smirked at her once again. "Actually, no." He told her. _Now or never. _He thought.

"The girl I fell in love with," Sasuke started. "Left when we graduated. She was accepted into an amazing college. At first, she didn't want to go. But I told her to go." He said, looking down. "I told her this was an opportunity that she deserves, and she should go for it. She wanted to be a doctor. I told her I would miss her," He said in a shaky voice. "And I ended up missing her more than I could have imagined." Sasuke told her, looking up at her.

Sakura was dumbfounded. _Wait, he couldn't be talking about me, could he?_ She thought to herself. "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered. He smirked at her. "What about you?" Sasuke asked her. "When we were younger you said that you were in love with a boy you've known since we were kids. Did he fall in love with you?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I left him too. At an airport, before I left." She replied, tears brimming her eyes. Sakura moved closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!" She cried, lying her head down on his shoulder. "Y-you're the one I fell in love with, Sasuke-kun! You were always there for me, you protected me when we were younger, I fell in love with you because you were willing to pick me up at midnight! I feel in love with you because you pushed me to become successful! I fell in love with you because you were my best friend!" She admitted, sobbing.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "Sh, it's okay Sakura. I'm here." He whispered, trying to calm down his best friend. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, with tears streaming down her face. "Sasuke-kun, I love you..." She whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then returned back to normal. He then softly pressed his lips to Sakura's and kissed her. Sakura immediately took in what was going on and wrapped her arms around his neck, Sasuke's arms around her waist.

When their lungs burned for air, the let up, Sakura rested her forehead against his. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, Sakura-chan." He whispered. Sakura giggled at him. "By the way," Sasuke started. Sakura looked at him with a confused expression. "I love you too. And this time, I won't have to worry about missing you." He told her.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you mean by that? Don't you still have the company?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, but who said I couldn't be with you?" He asked her. "I'm not letting you go this time."

Sakura smiled as she embraced him again. "What would you do if I told you I wanted to marry you, Sakura-chan?" He asked her, his face buried in his hair. Sakura let go and started back at him. "I would immediately say yes!" She exclaimed giggling.

**Hey there guys PinoyHeart165 back again! I know I put _It Sucks when You Might be too Late_ on hiatus but that's probably the only one that will be on that status for now. _Sweet Sakura_ is finished, The _Beginning of Everything_ is finished, and now I have a fanfic on hiatus. But I wanted to post up this one-shot. It just came into my mind when I was thinking about my relationships. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Even if it's a bad review I'll still take it! :D **

**Thanks a lot,**

**PinoyHeart165**


End file.
